


Grass Stains

by AlpacaSoon (BisexualDisastaur)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [34]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: A short little fic to celebrate Seliph getting a legendary alt.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Ethlyn
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Grass Stains

Ethlyn very nearly has an aneurysm when her nephew comes up to her with a sheepish smile, pants ripped with his cape rumpled, the fur lining stained green.

“What did you _do!?”_ She takes cape from him, studying the soft fur and mourning the scrubbing she is going to have to do to get out the stains. She could ask the servants to do it, yes, but they’re already taking care of the rest of the 300-and-something Heroes and she doesn’t want her family to create even _more_ work for them. “Honestly, Seliph, it looks like you fell off your horse and rolled around in the grass!”

“Well,” Seliph rubs the back of his head and _aha!_ There is the young man she knows, hiding behind the king he had grown into. “Ares and I were sparring, and he got a little mad that I was getting the upper hand when apparently he continually bests my original form…”

“So he tackled you off your horse? How immature.” Ethlyn shakes her head and clicks her tongue. “He’s lucky he wears black and his clothing doesn’t show stains… But _you_ , young man, need to keep your clothes clean! You’re the Emperor of Grannvale now! Not to mention that you wear more white now, instead of just blue.” She sighs, shaking her head again. “Goodness gracious. First your father, and then Quan, and then _Kiran_ of all people, and now you! Take care of yourself more!”

“Yes, Aunt Ethlyn.” Seliph nods obediently. “I’ll be sure to do that. Can I help you with cleaning up? It is my fault after all.”

“Thank you, dear.” She pats his arm _(he is so much taller than her now, even more than before. He’ll be as tall as her brother at this rate)_ and leads him to where she helps with the washing. “We’ll soak your cape first, to get the worst of the grass stains out…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very glad I saved a hella ton of orbs for Seliph because it actually took 500 orbs for him to come home. But he's so beautiful and powerful, especially when paired up with L!Julia (he's high def with good enemy phase and she's high res with good player phase) that I'm very happy with him and don't regret using up so many orbs.
> 
> I think that I'll be marking this series as complete now! I might update when an idea really makes me want to write something significant, but I'm slowing down and starting to branch out into other media (mainly Chinese dramas heh and original stories heh). There's also just a lot going on in the world right now, and I want to focus on taking care of myself and my family first. You all should do the same! Thank you to everyone that regularly gave kudos and comments! My writing passion started with this series, but it certainly won't be ending with it!


End file.
